


World Break

by ThreeTrinity



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Jutsu, Original Character(s), naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeTrinity/pseuds/ThreeTrinity
Summary: The story World Break is about a person named Shinzukiru he lives in the world of  Naruto and he wants peace for everyone. To reach his  goal he wants to become a stronger ninja and reach a higher rank.Discord: https://discord.gg/cnNc29nUjX





	1. Naruto

Shinzukiru wakes up and a fresh breeze flows through his room. He gets up and gets ready to go to the ninja school. His parents died in the third shinobi war so he lives alone. He doesn't have any friends and his team is not very friendly to him. Most of the people think he is 15 because he looks older than he is. The only thing he wants, is peace for everyone.

Today are the Chūnin exams. He sits in the room of the first test and sees how people get thrown out for "cheating". He thinks to himself: "Why are all of these people cheating, couldn't they just learn like me?". He finishes the first exam and walks out happy because he knew almost all answers. He gets some sleep. The next part of the exams started the next day and he and his team were so silent, that they got 1 other scroll without even being noticed and were the first ones who arrived at the building in just 4 hours. They sat there for 5 days and didn't speak that much. After that, they go into the building and are told they need to fight each other in a little tournament because too many teams finished the second part of the exam. Shinzukiru has to fight against one of his teammates. 

The fight begins, his teammate rushes to Shinzukiru with a kunai. He blocks and tries to counter, but his team mate manages to dodge just in time. Shinzukiru backs off and waits for another chance. His team mate rushes towards him again. Shortly before he hits Shinzukiru, Shinzu dodges to the right and kicks him with his left foot in the stomach and says: "I'm sorry." silently. His teammate answers with: "It's okay as long as you win this.". Shinzukiru didn't know that his teammates would support him. He walks home. One month later in the final part of the exam he needs to fight against Shino. The fight begins and thousands of insects fly to Shinzukiru. Shinzukiru says: "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Shinos insects try to dodge to the sides, but some of them get burnt by the jutsu. Shino then makes his insects completely go around Shinzukiru. He realizes that he lost. He tries to do a doton jutsu, but he started too late and they grab Shinzu by the Foot and slam him onto the ground. He directly gets knocked out. As Shinzukiru wakes up he's in the infirmary room. He gets up and goes to the stage. Naruto, a kid from the school gets called out to fight, but suddenly a genjutsu is performed. Shinzukiru notices it directly so he pretends to be affected by it so he sleeps. As he wakes up he doesn't notice anything weird. He walks to his team leader he sees on the field and asks what happened. He explains that someone attacked and that the 3rd Hokage died. Shinzukiru thinks: "Maybe i should've done something to help, but now it's too late.". He goes to his team. Shinzu says: "I'm sorry that I didn't win." "It's okay." says one of them. He walks home and thinks to himself: "I need to train, I need to become stronger."

Suddenly he hears a voice _:"Do you want to become stronger?"_ "W-Who is speaking!?" The people around him look at the boy. Shinzukiru blushes and thinks: _"Did I just say that out loud?" "Yes master, you did."_ Shinzukiru jumps to the rooftops and makes his way home. _"Am i going crazy?" "No master, you are not."_ Answers the voice.He then asks the voice: _"Then why do I hear the voice of a girl in my head?"_ The voice answers again: _"Because I'm speaking to you, master."_ Shinzukiru arrives at his home. He lands on the roof and climbs through his open window. _"Did the shock of failing the Chūnin exams make me lose my mind?" "No Master, you are not crazy. And please answer me master, do you want to become stronger?" "Of course I want to, who doesn't?" "Understood, master. Should I introduce myself?" "Sure."_ Suddenly a naked girl stands in front of him. She has long, light blue hair and a pretty face. Shinzu blushes and holds a hand in front of his nose. He says: "C-Can you please p-put some clothes on?" The girl just laughs. "W-Why are you laughing?" The girl responds: "I thought you were more mature, but seeing you so embarrassed makes me laugh." She flicks with her finger and clothes form on her body. "So you want to become stronger, huh? I can grant you this wish." "Really? Then please, make me stronger!" "As you wish, master." She then stabs his eyes with her hand. Shinzu screams and writhes in pain. After a few seconds the pain stops. He breaths heavy and says: "What was that?" The girl answers him: "Look into the mirror." Shinzu stands up and looks into the mirror. "What is going on with my eye?" His eyes changed from red to yellow and the pupil changes to a ring, with something like curved blades going threw them and to the middle of the eye . "What is this?" Shinzukiru asks. The girl answers: "Its an dojutsu that perfectly fits your fighting style that i have created for you master.". "That you created?" Shinzukiru asks. "Yea i'm your power, master." "Can you say to me what it does?" Shinzu asks. "You can fasten your time with it so you have faster movements and reaction time. If it has any other power than that it depends on how u use it and how you grow your power over time." "Oh and i totally forgot to ask what your name is." Shinzukiru says. "I don't have a name. It would be great if you would give me a name.". Shinzukiru thinks: _"A name huh? What name would fit her?" ._ "Your name will be Yura from now on!" "My name is Yura". Thanks master its a great name. I will now have the name Yura." she replies. "Let's get some rest Yura the rest well be discussing tomorrow.".


	2. Chapter 2

Shinzukiru wakes up he looks next to him and Yura lays next to him, naked. Yura wakes up and says: "Hey master good morning." . "Didn't i say that you should dress and not be naked! And why are you in my bed!?" "I needed a place to sleep and your bed was the most comfortable one." she says. Shinzukiru says: "Okay but next time please put on some clothes.". She snaps and the clothes appear on her again. "So what are we going to do now master?" Yura asks. "I need to train to win the next Chūnin exams." he says.

They trained together for 6 months. Because Yura collected information in this world she could teach him how to train his chakra control. Shinzukiru trained his chakra control and learned a few new jutsus. He now knows 7 jutsus in total and learned how to control and use his dojutsu which he named Jigan. Also he found out how to use ninja tools efficiently and that he could use a fire jutsu on his kunai so it would burn. Shinzukiru was very happy about what he learned and thought he could finally beat the Chūnin exams.

And today its the day when his team and their sensei would travel to the pleace where the next Chūnin exams would take place. "Hey Shinzukiru wake up!" Yura says to Shinzukiru who is currently sleeping. "Wh-what? Oh its the day when we leave, i forgot!" he says. Shinzukiru gets up and he quickly dresses. He takes his equipment and says to Yura: "Okay i need to go now. Can you go inside my head?" "See you in a few days then, master." Yura answers. "Why did you say that? We can still communicate, even if you are in my head." Shinzukiru replies. "But I won't be able to see you." She makes a sad face and disappears. Shinzukiru is confused. He gets up and because its a bit late he doesn't eat as usual and directly jumps over the buildings as fast as possible. He arrives at the gates and greets his teammates and his sensei. Shinzu and his teammates got closer in the last few months, they didn't talk much before because nobody started a conversation. All teams of Konoha travel in a large group for increased safety. After a few days of traveling they arrive at the desert where Sunagakure, the venue of this years Chūnin exams, lies. Shinzukiru tried to speak to Yura for the last few days, but she didn't answer him. He tries it again: "Yura, why are you ignoring me?" "I said see you in a few days, right?" "But-" Yura interrupts him: "Master, you are an idiot sometimes." Shinzu is confused. He doesn't understand what her problem is. "I don't understand, what did I do? Why are you angry?" "Forget it. Concentrate on the exams." Shinzukiru chooses to forget it like she said and instead readied himself for the Chūnin exams. His sensei spoke to him and his team: "We will arrive soon, only one more day of travel. Don't be fools and don't get in trouble. You always need to act strong in front of other villages, we can't risk to seem weak. Do you understand?" The three answered: "Understood." On the next day they arrive at Sunagakure. At the gates they identify themselves and enter the Village Hidden in the sand. They get one day of rest and after that the Chūnin exams start. 

It's the day of the Chūnin exams. Shinzukiru stands in front of Sunagakures academy. The 1st part of the exams begins. Shinzukiru notices that the questions are completely different, but he still knows all of them through the help of Yura. The teacher at the front says: "So if you are confident that you didn't get caught cheating stay here, but if you did you will not be able to participate in the next Chūnin exam." Many people walk out, but Shinzukiru stays. "So you all passed the first part." the teacher says. "Whaaat?", most of the people shout. "It was just to see if you are confident enough. So now please follow the teacher to my right, for the second part of the exams." All people who are in the room follow the teacher to an opening into a cave. "So here you need to fight against other teams to pass .You will need to beat 2 teams who does that can leave the caves. Multiple ninjas of the village will watch over you, so we know if you have beaten 2 teams .It is also not allowed to attack any of those ninjas. They will also help the teams that got beaten in a fight by healing them and getting them out of the caves. So get ready and the second part of the Chūnin exam begins NOW!"   
  
All teams rush into the caves which get bigger and bigger the deeper they go. Shinzukirus team goes to the far left and hides behind a giant rock to sort out which team is the best to attack. They spot a team which doesn't seem to be strong. One of Shinzukirus teammates named Kai throws 2 shurikens at the team. One of them get hit the other one gets blocked off by one of they're members. Shinzukiru uses his katon so his kunai gets wrapped around by fire. He rushes at the team member which blocked the shuriken they cross they're kunai but then Shinzukiru says: "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu.". He spits out a fire ball which hits the member of the other team and he get knocked down. Shinzus other teammate named Chu attacks the third member of the team by using a ranged water jutsu which hits the team member so hard that the member also gets knocked out the third member gets knocked out by Kai who hits him with his fist. "First Team beaten." Shinzukiru says. Yura says in Shinzus mind: "Don't let your guard down we could be attacked any second." "Your'e right." Shinzu answers in his mind and then says out loud guys we need to..." Shinzukiru gets hit by sand and gets thrown away. "Shinzukiru!" Kai shouts. Chu and Kai get blown away by a wind justu. "Thats one of the strongest teams. We need your water jutsus Chu for the sand guy and use your long ranged raiton jutsu on the girl i will block of their jutsus with my doton." says Shinzukiru. "Let's go!" they say together.


	3. Chapter 3

Chu starts with using a suiton jutsu and aiming it on the guy who used the sand. He blocks it with his sand, but the sand gets wet. The other guy in their team takes out a scroll and a puppet appears. Shinzukiru says: "Kai use your long ranged raiton move on that." "Roger." he answers. He uses a long ranged raiton jutsu in the same moment the girl in the middle uses a futon jutsu. Shinzukiru says: "Doton: Doryūheki." and a giant wall appears in front of him and Chu. This wall blocks off the wind jutsu attack and Kais raiton jutsu destroys the puppet. Shinzukiru uses his doton to make his kunai longer like a sword and then puts it on flames with his katon. Shinzu rushes over the wall and attacks the girl with the folding fan. He hits her fan and it lights on fire and burns down. She grabs a kunai from her pouch and tries to fight against Shinzu. He overwhelms her with his speed and strenght, but just before he can knock her out he has to dodge a few shuriken that were thrown by the girls teammate. He barely jumps out of the way, but manages to throw a few shuriken back. Kai has visble problems with the boy that controls sand. _"I need to finish this quickly"_ Shinzukiru thinks. The girl takes a few paper bombs into her hands, but Shinzukiru knocks her out by kicking her in the stomach and then jumps back to avoid the explosions. The guy with the puppet takes out another scroll. "Chu you attack the sand guy with your suiton and Kai you rush at the puppet guy with a shidori." Shinzukiru shouts while still being in the air. Chu uses another suiton justu which hits the wall of sand again so he cannot attack with his sand. Kai does also as said and rushes directly at the guy with the puppets with a shidori. Another puppet comes out but it gets directly destroyed by the shidori of Kai. Kai knocks him out by punching him in the face. "If I were you I would give up." Shinzukiru says. "I give up." says the guy with the sand jutsu. Shinzukiru thinks to himself: _"I didn't thought he would really do that but i guess a win is a win." ._ "We won!" Chu and Kai say at the same time. They laugh and get back up to the entrance of the caves.   
  
"Congratulations." the teacher says, "You are the first team who made it.". _"That was a good plan Yuna says in Shinzukirus mind. "Thanks."._ They get back to their hotel rooms they got for the time being there. So they sleep.   
  
One month later the last part of the exams begin, a tournamnet where you have to show your abilitys. The first fight is between Chu and another ninja. She starts by using multiple suiton jutus that her opponent has to dodge. Her opponent tries to get closer, but Chu manages to stay away and bombards him with suiton jutsus. Kai needs to fight against a doton user. The match is hard for Kai. Kai tries to get closer, but his opponent manages to always block his raiton jutsus. Kai is faster, so his oppponent misses with his jutsus, but Kai just can't come closer. Kai then starts doing hand signs, but after his opponent used "Doton: Doryūheki" he cancels the jutsu and makes a clone. The clone jumps over the wall and his opponent jumps back trying to stay away. The real Kai then surprises hi with a shidori from behind and he fails to dodge. The fight of Shinzukiru and another ninja begins. Shinzukiru uses his kunai as before with the doton to make it longer and katon to make it burn. He rushes at the opponent and swipes with his kunai. The opponent dodges and throws a punch which Shinzukiru manages to block. Shinzukiru attacks with his sword and his opponent realizes that he will lose in close combat. He jumps back and makes a katon jutsu, but Shinzu protects himself with a wall. He is then dragged underground by his opponent. Shinzukiru uses a doton jutsu to get out of the ground. He throws a few kunai to get room, jumps back and says: "Katon: Hidora no Jutsu." and does the hand signs. He spits out a gigantic flame which hits the opponed and his opponent falls unconscious.

After the first round Shinzu meets up with his team mates. "So we all won until now." Shinzukiru says to his teammates. "Yes, and even without injuries." comments Chu. "Do you think we will become chūnin?" Kai asks. Shinzu replies "Of course. We have beaten one of the strongest teams we will become chūnin for sure." "Oh that's good to hear." Kai says. "Ok now its the second round wish you all luck." Chu says while going away for her fight.

The second round starts. Chu starts the fight again by using several suiton jutsus. Her enemy jumps into the air where he has to deflect a few shriken that Chu threw. He lands and immediately has to jump away, because the next suiton almost hits him. He then suddenly appears in front of her and uses "Doton: Doryuusou". Chu tries to dodge but is impaled by the rocks. Her teammates look at her in shock. She has a surprised look on her face and spits blood. Medical ninja make their way towards her and she is brought to the hospital. Shinzukiru and Kai go to their sensei. They ask him: "Is Chu going to live?" Their sensei replies: "Yes, the medical ninjas told me that the jutsu missed the most important parts. She will live. Luckily she managed to dodge a bit, if she hadn't done that, she would be dead." Kai: "Shinzu, we two will fight in the next round. I will concede, so please completely destroy this dude." Shinzu replies: "You sure? That could cost your promotion." "I'm sure. I can take the exams next year again, but I won't be able to get revenge. I can wait." Kai speaks with a serious look on his face. Shinzu promises him: "I will beat this guy, no matter what."

Kai and Shinzu go into the arena and Kai directly gives up. Shinzu leaves and waits for the final. Then, Yura speaks to him: "Master, this opponent is weird." "Weird? What do you mean?" "I'm sorry master but I can't describe it. I just have a weird feeling. But that doesn't matter master now, master. This will probably be the hardest fight in your life up till now." "i know" he replies "I know that this will be almost impossible for me. His speed is incredible and if his strength is on a similiar level, this will be hard. But I'm confident that I can win, I have to. I promised Kai and It's not like I don't want revenge." "Do you care so much about her?" "She is a close friend, same with you, Yura. I will defeat him!"

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for new parts every 2 days!


End file.
